


Cантехник по вызову

by Du_Rock



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011) AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: For Russian xmen-fest 2011. Т05-35 AU. Кто-то из детей заказывает Чарльзу мужчину по вызову, в это же самое время на кухне прорывает трубу, и Ксавье вызывает сантехника. В итоге приезжает "сантехник по вызову" Эрик Леншерр. H!





	Cантехник по вызову

\- И чтобы на кухню, пока не закончим, никто ни ногой! - Донеслось до Эрика. Чарльз Ксавьер распахнул тяжелую дверь и приветливо улыбнулся, глядя на высокого мужчину с ящиком для инструментов и в рабочей форме. По крайней мере, этот сантехник был свежее подстрижен и выбрит, чем тот, что бы у них в прошлый раз. Тогда на кухне остался бардак, а трубы через два дня забились окончательно.

\- Проходите.

Из-за угла донесся приглушенный смешок, возня, и все стихло.

\- Где будем ремонтировать? - Клиенты - народ изобретательный, и Эрик предпочитает узнать "легенду" и место действия сразу.

\- На кухне первого этажа, сюда, пожалуйста. - Невысокий шатен проходит вперед, указывая путь и открывая взору Леншерра соблазнительную задницу, обтянутую брюками. Большинство клиентов интересует не столько сам танец, сколько возможность заняться сексом после него, но обычно Эрик отклоняет "заманчивые" предложения. Этот раз мог бы стать приятным исключением. 

\- Та-ак, ну, и что тут у нас произошло? - Леншерр сгружает на пол ящик с инструментами и расстегивает верхние две пуговицы на куртке.

\- Трубу прорвало, - с готовностью объявляет хозяин особняка, указывая на раковину, - перекрыли, но горячая вода все равно подтекает.

\- Прорвало, значит. - Эрик со значением смотрит в глаза клиенту. - Посмотрим. Дверь закройте. В доме дети?

\- Тринадцать человек! - Чарльз улыбается. Новый сантехник ему нравится. Он не против, чтобы этот человек приходил обслуживать особняк и впредь, - хотите, познакомлю?

\- Не сейчас! - Оттесняет от двери клиента Эрик. - Про детей в заказе ничего не было.

\- Ладно... - Ксавьер слегка разочарован, но не всем же любить подростков. - Приступим?

\- Охотно.

Эрик снимает куртку.

\- А у вас тут жарко.

Чарльз, которому при виде загорелого и мускулистого сантехника в белой майке действительно становится жарко, облизывает губы. 

\- Южная сторона, весь день солнце. Сейчас еще ничего... - Кивает он сантехнику.

\- Будет жарче, - обещает Леншерр стеснительному клиенту. Забавный мальчик. Целый детский дом на поруках, но вызывает стриптизера посреди дня и даже дверь запереть не сообразил. Бесбашенный. Руки не распускает, хотя видно, что хотел бы.

\- Так вот... - Чарльз, смущенный улыбкой застывшего на кухне сантехника, легко касается его локтя, - как вас зовут?

\- Эрик.

\- Эрик, - широко улыбается в ответ Чарльз и отводит сантехника к раковине. - А я Чарльз, Чарльз Ксавьер. Очень приятно. - Рукопожатие Чарльза теплое и крепкое. - Мы, конечно, воду перекрыли и все такое, но…

Леншерр понимает, что играть придется всерьез. Ладно, клиент хочет ролевые игры, он их получит. В конце концов, он разденется и трахнет этого милого болтуна или разденется и уйдет, выполнив свою часть договора. А с оплатой будет разбираться начальство. Эрик распахивает дверцы под раковиной и присаживается на корточки. Он хорошо знает: штаны подчеркивают идеальную форму поджарых ягодиц и сильных бедер, а белая майка не скрывает рельефных мышц спины.

Слышно, как Ксавьер присвистывает, и Эрик чувствует на плече горячее дыхание.

\- Ну как, все плохо? - Чарльз пытается заглянуть под мойку через плечо сантехника.

\- Очень, - подыгрывает клиенту Леншерр и, повернув голову, видит мягкие очертания приоткрытых губ шатена, и смотрит, со значением, в блестящие голубые глаза. 

\- Придется повозиться.

\- Да? - Шатен и не думает отодвигаться, готов к поцелую, но клиенты ценят Эрика не за быстрое окончание "танца", а за красивое исполнение.

\- Именно. Сделаем так… - Эрик поднимается, и глаза Ксавьера оказываются на уровне его пояса. Не заметить возбуждение может только слепой. Клиент не слеп - он облизывает губы и по расширившимся зрачкам ясно, что мысли Леншерра и Ксавьера текут в одном направлении. Было бы здорово вжать сейчас кудрявую голову в пах и добиться, чтобы мягкие губы охватили член, чтобы язык скользил по уздечке и вылизывал головку, проникнуть глубже в теплую глотку и со стоном кончить... К несчастью, Эрик на работе. 

\- Чарльз… - На секунду повисает неловкая пауза, а потом клиент с трудом отвлекается от ширинки Эрика и приходит в себя:

\- Что? - Ксавьер нервно облизывает губы.

\- Нужно открутить резьбу. Ты мне поможешь, Чарльз? - Улыбку Эрика считают ослепительной, но не все находят ее располагающей, хотя с Чарльзом номер проходит на ура. Шатен с готовностью кивает.

\- Отлично. Тогда бери этот ключ… - Хорошо, что по легенде у Леншерра всегда с собой полный набор инструментов. Иногда клиенты требуют дотошного следования роли и даже то, что Эрику вовсе не нужны ключи, чтобы справиться с грудой металла, их не устраивает. Впрочем, инструменты всегда можно использовать нестандартно. 

\- Придерживай вот здесь.

Клиент с разводным ключом в руках смотрится забавно. А пространство под раковиной настолько тесно, что вдвоем в нем не развернуться.

\- Нет, так дело не пойдет. Ложись на спину и держи ключ, а я отверну.

Ксавьер послушно ложится на спину и сжимает двумя руками инструмент, а Эрик смотрит на него и думает, что ради такого случая стоило устроиться в эскорт, а не в стриптиз. И снимает майку. Зрачки Чарльза расширяются. Он не может оторвать взгляд от торса сантехника, который пришел работать, а не соблазнять. Он, Ксавьер, не в праве отрывать человека от работы, потому что...

Эрик встает на колени над распростертым под раковиной клиентом и одно из колен ставит аккурат между бедер Чарльза, раздвигая их.

\- Не против? - И наклоняется ниже, чтобы дотянуться до чертовой трубы.

“Не против?” - Чарльз опускает ключ на пол. Черт с ней с трубой, пусть все идет к черту! И кладет руки на пояс Эрику. И Эрик опускается, прижимая Чарльза к полу, и целует, расстегивая и стаскивая рубашку. Черт с ней, с работой, стриптиз не удался...

Такими, яростно целующимися под раковиной, на полу и застает их чужой голос:

\- Эт-та... мужики... Сантехника вызывали?

Оба шарахаются в стороны, морщатся от боли, наткнувшись на ту самую, проклятую трубу, и только вид пропитого, волосатого сантехника в замызганной синей форме и зеленой клетчатой рубашке, заляпанной кетчупом, возвращает к реальности.

\- Атас! - Вопят за окном. 

Ксавьер молниеносным жестом прикладывает пальцы к виску, стирая память вошедшему и пытаясь понять, с кем же только что целовался под раковиной. 

\- Ага, я говорила, ты и день не продержишься без чтения мыслей! - Возникает за окном голова Рейвен и тут же исчезает под гневным взглядом Чарльза.

\- Что тут происходит? - Спрашивает Эрик, которому не нравится возникшее напряжение. Будет лучше, если ему объяснят, в чем дело, и немедленно. Ведь "танец" не закончен, а он, Эрик, привык доводить начатое до конца.


End file.
